


Dear, Amity Blight

by rstlss



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Hopeful Ending, I'm sorry if you stumbled upon this, Letters, i don't wanna spoil but it's heavy, it's sad, tell your loved ones you love them, this is how i really wanted it to go in chapter 2, written at 3 am, yes im crying too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstlss/pseuds/rstlss
Summary: Luz recalls words never said before; Amity is tired.Updated to have Spanish lines and resolution.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 53
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz recalls words never said before.

_Dear, Amity Blight,_

_¡Hola!_

_I suppose a letter is in order. I hope you forgive me for doing this. After all, I’ve already got all the time I need to write this letter for you. Partially because I have nothing else to think about other than composing entire paragraphs of unsaid feelings I’ve stored for all these years, and partially because...well, you already know what I mean._

_Anyway, I am not here to discuss all that. I’ll actually take this time to say everything, and I mean everything I wanted to say because, let’s be honest here: After a while into our relationship we unconsciously decided that there are some things that are best when left unsaid. With that said, here I will present to you three clauses of Amity Blight from your one and only, Luz Noceda._

_To start off: Amity Blight, me alegro de haberte conocido. I'm glad I met you._

_To be frank, I didn’t expect you to be this whole chunk of feelings I’ve been missing out on life. I came to the Boiling Isles years ago, wanting to go home until Eda technically kidnapped me for wanting me alive because I was “more valuable alive than eaten” or something like that between the lines. I set my foot here with the intention of getting my Good Witch Azura book from Owlbert. I set foot here, not knowing the “what could be” because I have already accepted the reality that I should be learning in Reality Check Summer Camp in order to become a better person than what others think of me before...or so I thought that I needed to be better._

_Setting foot in Boiling Isles, I never thought that my life would be more than what I thought it would be. I thought that eventually this eccentricity of mine will be “corrected” and that I have to live a life being the “correct version” of me, but I learned that it doesn't have to be that way. I spent my time in the Boiling Isles, and after a while, mami was convinced that I am already the best version of myself._

_The journey towards that isn’t all easy either. I mean being an aspiring witch is sure to be a thing in the human realm, but I never thought that it will all be just that: an aspiration. It’s just one’s dream and fiction based from a history that’s not entirely pleasant to talk about(I’ve told you, haven’t I? That humans used to burn “witches?”). But when I learned from firsthand experiences with Eda that it was indeed actually real, I’ve never been more excited in my entire life! I get to be what I always wanted to be in a fictional (or in this case, ideal) version of me! It was a shot to the moon that I’ve reached thanks to some divine permutation the universe had rolled._

_Of course, like I said, it wasn’t easy. I got the same type of slander when I was in the human world. I won’t forget that you were one of them, of course (Don’t worry! I’ve forgiven you for that already. More than you expect me to, honestly). That’s why I was very glad that you understood how much I want to learn how to become one after our...disagreement(our very first lovers’ quarrel before we even became lovers uwu), and you let me continue my quest towards being a witch. I thank you for letting me grow like how I want to; to become like Eda, or Willow, or Gus...or even better, to become like you. At that moment, I knew that you were gonna have an amazing impact in my life._

_Although I’m gonna be honest with you with the last part: I miscalculated how much of an impact you were going to be. I thought that meeting you would mean that I get to have another friend and also get to have the best friend who would understand my fixations on Azura. I thought that meeting you meant that you would have a place in my heart. You did, but you went inside like a tenant ready to renovate the place, bringing down every wall I didn’t know existed and making it feel like a home wherever I go. You knocked on my door, checked what’s inside, and decided to bring your entire universe into my life, and I did the same as well._

_With that said, next one: Amity Blight, eres la persona más maravillosa que he amado. You are the most wonderful person I have ever loved._

_I’m not gonna barrage you with a lot of compliments, I’ve spent my lifetime doing that. What I meant to say is that you have been a constant source of amazement to my life._

_I still remember that time when you stepped in to help me and Willow against Boscha. I never thought someone so cautious about her social standing would be willing to drop everything because she cared so much for her friend. I don’t know about you, but when I saw that, I saw an amazing witch; a brave witch; a kind witch; a caring witch. It might be at that moment when I realized that I wanted to be a part of that world. Eda taught me how to be a better witch, Willow and Gus taught me how to be a better friend, but you...you taught me how to be a better person._

_We may have encountered some major bumps along the way, but when all’s well as they ended well, I finally got the chance to grow more into the person that I could be: yours._

_It’s been years since we started developing what our relationship has become. We went from first impression rivals to friends, and eventually, you became my partner for life; my other half from another world; my everyday inspiration; my other end of the red string of fate; my one and only. Now that didn’t change the fact that we were still worlds apart, but we did what we did to get by because you and I know that nothing can stop us. You and I ventured on worlds we didn’t even know existed, and I mean that literally and figuratively. We ventured on realities we were scared to cross, yet we did, and right now we’re still standing side by side, looking out for one another._

_I’ll never forget all the kisses we’ve shared and stolen, hugs which mended things that were broken, silent treatments not left unspoken, gifts that were given, and poetries written. I’ll never forget these moments because they made me feel more alive than I ever could. I might have been oblivious for a while about that, but I’m really really glad that it worked out just fine in the end. I’m really grateful for the fact that we’ve come so far than where we were even though it meant you facing the worst disasters in your life revolving romance (I’m still sorry for that hahaha). Still, I'm glad to be your fearless champion nonetheless no matter how long we are already into our life together._

_You’ve helped me realize all the things about me I’ve never seen before. I never thought that I was also waiting for the perfect love to come, and I know it’s perfect because...well, there’s a lot to say, honestly. You made me see all my imperfections, and still you loved me despite them. No amount of novels and fanfictions have prepared me for this, and I’m glad they didn’t because my life after you became a journey into the unknown, and I have nothing to regret about it. Everything, from the time I despised you until now, I’m really grateful to have lived all of those memories._

_Speaking of gratitude, lastly: Amity Blight, gracias. Thank you._

_Thank you._

_Thank you for everything._

_Thank you for being so patient with me throughout the years; thank you for helping me whenever I was at my lowest; thank you for wiping off the tears I’ve shed; thank you for talking me out of horrible decisions and horrible situations; thank you for loving me in all the ways one can imagine; thank you for staying with me in times we almost broke off, and thank you for being the sunshine when I was in the dark._

_Thank you, Amity Blight, and I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry that I’m telling you all of these now. I should’ve told you a while ago when you were here at the hospital. Heh, it feels kinda weird, you know? Writing to you instead of telling you moments after you went outside when we both know I’m the talkative one? Weird, but hey, what can you expect from a weirdo, right? Nevertheless, I’m sorry. I know I said nothing can stop us, but I guess acute lymphocytic leukemia isn’t one of those. Life’s still such an annoying piece of shit even after us, ain’t it? La vida es injusta._

_I guess this sunshine has to set someday._

_I have to tell you something, though. It has been my dream for a while already. Do you remember that one book I told you about? Narnia? Where there’s this lamppost in the middle of a white terrain?_

_Well, I see myself all the time there standing. I’m not doing anything, there’s nothing happening. I’m just...standing. In the middle of the snow, under a lamppost, waiting for something to happen, or at least, arrive. Eventually, after some time. I always see a cart stopping by like the ones in the Boiling Isles. The driver always looked at me in silence, but I always get what they want to say._

_They are always asking if I’m about to ride already or not. It might be scary at first, but after a while, it’s the realization that I still have a choice about it that comforts me. I know this might sound sad to you, but hey, I’m choosing to stay for a while._

_Sadly, one of these days, we have to...do that again. Only this time…_

_Dios mío, I can’t bring myself to say it, but you get what I mean._

_With that said, it’s okay. You still have your life. I want you to be happy, and I want you to be happier. You may find someone new, and that’s okay as well. You may change into a new person after, and that’s okay. If you can continue to live your life full of life after me, then I’m happy. Si tu contenta, pues soy contenta._

_I’ve told you this before, and I’m telling you this again: Thank you for existing in my life, for I have fought and continued to do the same._

_Te amo, my partner for life._

_Te amo, my other half from another world._

_Te amo, my everyday inspiration._

_Te amo, my other end of the red string of fate._

_Te amo, my one and only._

_Te amo, my Hecate._

_**Te amo, mi Amity Blight.** _

_**Lo siento, me voy pronto.** _

_I’ll miss you so much._

_Time will come when I have to ride that cart in the middle of nowhere under a lamppost. I hope I can still reach you no matter how far that cart would take me._

_Take your time to talk to me every once in a while, okay? Tell everyone how much I love them as well._

_I love you._

_Sincerely, your Azura,_

_Luz Noceda_

  
  


_P.S. I guess the wedding’s off at this point. I’m sorry. Also, don’t mind the smudges of my tears. I’m sorry for that as well._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now for some hope :')

Amity is tired.

Sure, the problems one encounters in their mid-20’s is something to be reckoned with, but Amity was beyond tired than that.

Tired is even an understatement. She was exhausted, weary, fatigued. Not even the fresh smell of the house is enough to put her in ease. She’s experiencing an unimaginable amount of mental and physical strain. It doesn’t also help that she’s been teaching at Hexside during the day, but she always need to go home in the human world.

Luz’ world.

Amity couldn’t help but slightly chuckle at the idea. After a while into their relationship, they decided it would be best if Luz is close at home. The idea of living near her family isn’t exactly something she was looking forward to, so she’s extremely glad when the human offered her to live on the human realm instead. They settled into the old cabin near Luz’s house, clearing and fixing everything, making it look so spotless. The cabin isn’t exactly the best place for Amity to immediately adapt to the ways of the human realm, but it is enough for her to feel that she belongs to the world somehow.

It took Amity a while to be well-adapted to the customs of the human world, too. She did her best to be as normal as possible (well, technically anyone from the Boiling Isle should because of the realm convergence that Emperor Belos did to connect the worlds, resulting to an irreversible yet, fortunately, harmless connection between the worlds thanks to Belos being ousted from the position from the revolution Luz spearheaded years ago). After all, she wouldn’t want to look constantly confused around Luz’s mom.

“…Luz.”

That was enough to stop whatever she was doing in the house. The idea of Luz is enough to make the former top student of Hexside feel…an awful lot of things. Usually, being the disaster that she is, it would lead her to blush wildly at the idea of Luz.

This time, however, it’s different. It’s way, way different.

She’s too tired to elaborate on the thought, but it was enough to make her feel heavier than she already is. The longing, missing, and lonely feeling inside her started suffocating her, holding back her tears as the memories started to come back and haunt her.

Luz lying on an hospital bed.

Amity had her fair share of sickness back in the Boiling Isles, but magic made it less of a threat and more of a nuisance in life, so when she had firsthand experience of having a loved one have a terminal disease, she wasn’t prepared from what would hit her. The image of her most beloved helpless and dying isn’t something she could immediately brush off. Not only that but the struggle and toil one has to go through every day, mentally and emotionally, is a lot, and this was at the time when Amity is still juggling her efforts as a new teacher in Hexside and her efforts in trying to not crumble into pieces in the toxic and unfair realities of the human realm. Amity _became_ tired because of that.

The only thing that can relax and comfort her at the moment is the same idea of Luz. The unforgettable memories, the lingered feelings, the habits picked up---everything about her life with Luz is the same thing that’s making her feel heavier than usual. She longs for those, and the easiest way she can cope with it is by going to their room, pacing around and walking aimlessly.

As she got up to the room, she continued walking around absentmindedly, hoping that she would calm down at least in the comfort of where Luz’s supposed to be. She continued doing so, but it’s one of those days---those once in a lifetime days---when things just suddenly snap back at you so quickly you don’t know why it happened, and in Amity’s case, she absentmindedly walked into the cabinet, causing a lot of things at the top of the cabinet to fall down.

It’s pretty normal for Amity to bump into the cabinet, but the thing with universal permutations is that beneath the normal occurrence of things lies a potential event that no one would expect to happen.

For example: finding a letter addressed to you, years ago, years later.

Amity found Luz letter to her. Amity found Luz’ _supposed_ final words to her, and reading this, years later, finding out about it now, Amity can’t help but break down.

Amity _is_ tired, but she wasn’t expecting this. It not something she wants to hear from Luz, but that doesn’t mean it felt like she needed to hear this. It broke her into a million pieces and started crying. Sobbing, gasping, as she tries to catch her breath from all the emotions she’s feeling all at once. Luz. That’s the only thing in her mind. _Luz._ This lonely, reaching, and longing feeling is overwhelming her that the only word she can come up with from all the mess the she is feeling is “missing.”

“I miss Luz.”

Amity couldn’t help but chuck the letter closer to her chest.

Amity is tired of what she’s feeling. She cannot fathom to elaborate further on what she feels because it’s everything bad at once. Her exhausting day for the day, her exhausting years that passed, her exhausting emotional instability. She just wants to see Luz again. Every second, every minute, every hour---every moment that passes is leaving her lungs breathless and her mind blank.

She misses Luz. She misses Luz so much.

…

“Mittens?”

In instant, Amity snapped back and looked at the bedroom’s door frame, trying to make sense of the figure by the door beyond the tears in her eyes. After a moment, she finally saw the figure at the door.

Luz is home.

“…Hey. I thought I heard---”

Before Luz can even finish her sentence, she was startled as she immediately felt the shivering yet warm embrace from Amity. Amity buried her face into Luz’ shoulder, furiously sobbing and catching her breath; Luz slowly and gently wrapping her arms around Amity as well.

“Stars, how much I---I missed you.”

Amity broke into another burst of tears as Luz moved one of her hands to Amity’s scalp and hugged her tighter, gently patting Amity on the head. They stayed like this for a while until eventually they broke the hug; Luz comforted Amity to the best the she can and Amity tried her best to be calm.

Luz looked at Amity, trying to understand why she was like that by inference, and she realized that Amity was holding _the_ letter.

Her farewell letter.

Her _supposed_ final letter.

“Oh.”

Luz can’t help but somehow tense up.

“I forgot about that.”

Lie. She has always been thinking about that. There wasn’t day when she wouldn’t thank whatever universal force out there that helped her gather the strength to be able to endure the pain and weakness she experienced for the first few months of treatment. Thankfully, she wasn’t left to her own devices. After two years of cancer treatment and rehabilitation, she became cancer-free, and in the span of those two years, she has always been thinking about the day where she would eventually pass, leaving Amity with the letter.

Fortunately, that day never came, and now she is here, at their house, and in front of her, her home.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to give it to you.”

Amity didn’t say a word. She was trying her best not to break down again, and for such she just looked down towards their bedroom’s floor. Luz sighed and approached Amity slowly. She minimized the distance between them, and, without saying anything, she just extended her arms to the side, inviting Amity into another hug. She waited for Amity to accept the invitation, and it didn’t take long for Amity to close the distance, leaning towards Luz’ entire body. With such, Amity felt the reassuring and comforting warmth as Luz wrapped her arms around Amity.

They stood like this for a while, and after a while, Luz broke the silence.

“Those 2 years were such a heck of a ride now, weren’t they?”

She felt Amity nod weakly, trying to keep up with her exhaustion. Luz says nothing else and instead hugged her a bit tighter this time.

They stood like this for a while, and after a while, Amity broke into tears.

“I’m really glad those years are over.”

* * *

Luz didn’t, not even for a single moment, leave Amity alone. When she wanted to drink water, or when she wanted to use the bathroom, she made sure Amity is close and near. She held her hands so firmly, but this is firmness in confidence. She is confident that there is no way that she would ever leave Amity’s side like that ever again.

After a while they both settled on their bed, sitting beside each other while Luz holds Amity’s hand to reassure her. Luz eventually tried to check on Amity.

“Do you want us to talk about this.”

Silence filled the room. It wasn’t a deafening silence of choked up feelings. It was profound; thoughtful; it was like entropy settling down. It’s silence when one sits beyond the sky and on the peak of a mountain; it’s silence when the day passed without anything to bother; it’s silence behind a pick-up truck when one passes through a forest road. It’s silence, but there’s so much things said.

Amity just shook her head and leaned against Luz’ shoulder. Luz understood the fear lingering unto Amity, but at the same time Amity understood the hope Luz gave her for being there. They understood immediately that everything is okay and that how they deal with their everyday lives side by side is how they deal to dwell on those two years of emotional, mental, and physical mess.

Luz rested on Amity head and simply grinned.

“Okay.”

Amity softened up a bit, melting into their intimacy.

“Okay.”

They stayed like this for a while, engulfed in a calming and reassuring silence. Eventually, Luz broke the silence.

“Have I told you the meaning of my name, haven’t I?”

Amity pulled back from Luz’ shoulder to look at her, giving a weak grin.

“Light does not give in?”

Luz looked at her and giggled.

“Damn right.”

Luz turned her entire body to face Amity with Amity following to do the same.

“And I will never give in to anything…”

Luz put both her hands gently but firmly on Amity’s shoulders.

“…especially if it means losing each other.”

Amity let out a combination of a gasp and chuckle, smiling, as a tear rolled down on her cheeks. Luz smiled back and moved her hands from Amity’s shoulders to hold her head. Luz pulled Amity and kissed her forehead. Amity simply relaxed her body as she is pulled later into Luz’ embrace once more.

Amity is tired.

She was exhausted, weary, fatigued. Not even the fresh smell of the house is enough to put her in ease. She’s experiencing an unimaginable amount of mental and physical strain.

She is tired, but she won’t give in just yet.

As long as the house can be filled with the light Luz can give to her, she will continue to do everything she can to reciprocate it back.

_“Thank you for still existing in my life, for I’m still fighting with you by my side.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's how it really ended :)))
> 
> hope ya'll enjoy this

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me at twitter if you want  
> @notyzaak
> 
> here's some lumity for ya'll :')


End file.
